


Looking for a haven

by TheFenrirGreyback



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFenrirGreyback/pseuds/TheFenrirGreyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version in, at least, two parts, of what happens after the last episode of season 2. Please not that a prior knowledge of the series isn't mandatory, but it would clarify a lot of what happens in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a haven

“Well hello there, Britney,”

“Shut up, Augustine,” Patrick snapped as he fell down onto the seat next to one of his best friends at a booth not far from his and Kevin’s apartment.

 _Kevin’s apartment_ , Patrick corrected himself as he pointed to Augustine’s cup of coffee so that the waitress knew what to bring him.

The small bearded man exhaled heavily, eyeing Patrick’s red eyes with disapproval.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Patrick said with a small smile playing on his features. “I’m done talking.”

“Well I’m going to ask about your hair, then, a buzz cut? Seariously?” Augustine said. “You know what? No, fuck that. What the hell happened?”

Patrick shook his head slowly from side to side, chuckling at Augustine, surprising himself.

“Well you already know about Grindr,”

“Yes, me and every single other gay man out there,”

“I’m ignoring that,” Patrick muttered just before taking a sip of his coffee. “Long story short – He wanted me to agree to an open relationship.”

Augustine stopped chewing on the crunchy lettuce he had just taken a bite of.

“Things spiralled -” Patrick said and his bottom lip started quivering. “I left the apartment before he was even awake.”

“Oh Patty,” Augustine sighed, his eyebrows scrunching together. “How did you leave things before bed?”

“It’s not important – I went to Richie this morning. He uh -”

“Cut your hair?”

“Yeah,” Patrick said, taking another swig of coffee.

Augustine set down his fork, and took a sip of his own coffee. “You know that I suck at relationships, right?”

“Spectacularly,” Patrick chuckled, earning him a withering look. “I take it that there was more to that statement.”

“Thank you, dick,” Augustine said while laying both of his hands on Patrick’s, which were folded in front of him. “I suck at relationships – but, if there’s one thing that I’ve learned out of my experience, it’s that being honest with someone is much better than having them find something out later.”

Patrick smiled sadly. “I was perfectly honest about my point of view – fuck”

They were interrupted by Patrick’s phone ringing, Kevin’s photograph lighting up the screen.

“He’s been calling me all morning,” Patrick explained, silencing the device and throwing it onto the table carelessly.

“He’s probably worried, Pat,”

“Are you actually taking his side, here?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I said; word-for-word,” Augustine retorted, rolling his eyes. “I know that monogamy is a big deal to you, Patrick, but I also kind of know Kevin.”

“You aren’t getting it,” Patrick sighed draining the last of his coffee. Only then did he realise that he hadn’t even realised not adding sugar or milk to the bitter fluid. “He cheated on his ex-boyfriend – what’s to stop him from cheating on me? I’m going to be worried every time that he walks out of the front door and paranoid when he’s back.”

“Okay – so you’re telling me that you don’t trust him?”

“After he asked me if it was OK if someone jacked him off in a sauna? Damn fucking right I don’t trust him!”

Augustine was thoughtful for a minute, picking at the remains of his chicken salad.

“The best part is that you all told me that we were moving too fast – and what the fuck kind of move was going to my ex for a haircut after the first thing that goes wrong -”

“Okay, shut up and let me speak,” Augustine said, finishing his coffee as well. “Tell me – was he insistent on having an open relationship?”

“At first,” Patrick sighed. “Later on we compared our relationship to our new mattress – which sounds ridiculous, I know.”

“How the hell did you compare a relationship to a mattress?”

“It doesn’t matter; in the end he told me that he uprooted his life with John for me – and that he would change anything to keep me, or something like that. I was too furious to listen to his exact words.”

Augustine frowned. “So you’re worried that he’ll leave you like he left John, correct?”

“You make me sound like a terrible hypocrite, but yes.”

“In the end, he changed his mind about the open relationship, though, right?”

“I guess – we didn’t talk much after he said that he’d change if I wanted him to. That’s the thing, though,” Patrick said, scratching his neck where he was itching from some of his fallen hair. “I shouldn’t have to want him to change – he shouldn’t want to have permission to have his dick sucked whenever he feels like it!”

Augustine sighed, falling against the back of the booth. “Then fuck it – leave him.”

“What?”

“You heard me, kick him and his pathetic little accent to the curb.”

“Augustine -”

“You’ve just told me that you’ll never be able to trust him with someone else, and I’m sure as hell not listening to your bitching every time that you suspect him of cheating, so cut him loose. You seem pretty keen to get back with Rickie, so I don’t see the problem.”

“I love him, Augustine,” Patrick said, feeling the ache in his heart flare back up. “My trip to Richie proved that to me – I felt guilty the whole fucking time.”

Augustine nodded. “Some love,” he shrugged, signalling the waitress. Patrick took out his wallet out of habit. “Anyway, once a cheater, always a cheater.”

Patrick sat in silence, hating that he wanted to punch Augustine in the face because he made his own argument sound ridiculous.

“He’s fucking me up inside, Augie,” Patrick conceded. “I literally felt my heart being stomped on as soon as he asked me -”

“Don’t you think that that should mean something? If you love this man, Patrick, and I know it’s probably going to be a lot harder from now on, but if you love him – give him a chance. Make him understand that you want to be his one and only, and that – at least for now – monogamy is what you want.”

“I’ll always want monogamy,” Patrick snapped.

“Never say never,” his friend shrugged. “I mean look at me – dating a bear with a house in Virginia. The ‘me of the past’ would spit on the ‘me of the present’ – but I’m genuinely happy, Patty.”

Patrick remained silent.

“Give Kevin a chance – allow yourself some happiness in life.”

Settling the bill, Augustine stood up from the booth and led Patrick out of the diner. “Where are you headed now?” he asked once they were stood outside.

“Probably to Kevin’s apartment – _our_ apartment. If he’s not there I’ll have a chance to think about I want to say; meaning that I hope that he’s still home.”

“You’re giving him a chance?”

“Well you put things into perspective, there, Augustine,” Patrick shrugged.

“Who would’ve thought that you’d ever say those words,” Augustine chuckled and pulled his friend into a hug. “Do what you _feel_ is right, Pat – I know you’ll probably over think everything and make yourself crazy, but in the end, it’s your choice.”

Patrick nodded and broke the embrace. “Thank you,”

“Any time – oh and you’ll tell Kevin that he owes me big time?”

Patrick chuckled. “Probably.”

“Good,” Augustine said and walked away from Patrick, who in turn chose his path to his and Kevin’s new home.

He was relieved that the ache in his chest dissipated with every step he took towards the apartment building, though the nerves quivering in his stomach quickly took its place.


End file.
